Sweet and Sour
by Princess Alyra
Summary: Drabble series ranging from light and fluffy to dark and angsty. Eighteenth: Angst. All these things he had been working for, all these things he had been promised... And all along it had meant nothing.
1. I'll Be Home Tonight

**Title: **I'll Be Home Tonight  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Queen Guinevere worries for Arthur in his absence, but the king sends something to calm her fears. Title inspired by the Breaking Benjamin song, _Here We Are._ ("So here we are / fighting and trying to hide the scars / I'll be home tonight / take a breath and softly say goodbye.")

This is my first attempt at drabbling - I like reading everyone else's, and it sounded fun, so I decided to try! I'll be doing a series of unrelated drabbles covering 15 different genres. Reviews are love! Enjoy! Or don't, whatever you fancy :P

* * *

><p><strong>1. I'll Be Home Tonight<strong>

Two weeks since Arthur had left to stop the fighting in Escetia. It was the longest the queen had been without her king, and it was becoming unbearable.

"He's safe, my lady," Gaius told her daily.

"I hope so," she always whispered in return.

She was anxious and terrified to discover the letter waiting on her pillow one night, her name written on the scroll in Arthur's loopy handwriting. Merlin was no doubt to thank for the delivery. She tore it open impatiently.

There, inside, were four words: _I'll be home tonight_.

The simplest of messages, yet her heart soared.


	2. First Reaction?

**Title: **First Reaction?  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Merlin thinks he's actually impressed the prince for once. Apparently not.

This was written at around three a.m. Hooray for my brain getting ideas AFTER I've finally told myself to get to bed. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'll be updating quite often, although possibly not twice in what counts as a single day, even though I've slept approximately six and a half hours since putting up #1. Enoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2. First Reaction?<strong>

Merlin was astounded when Arthur listened more or less patiently while his servant explain that, really, he was an all-powerful warlock. Granted, he left out certain things that might be misconstrued, like how he unleashed a bloodthirsty dragon upon Camelot.

It was going rather well, Merlin thought. No one was trying to execute him, and Arthur's reaction was all he'd hoped for. Until, that is, it came to the spell book.

"You memorized _all _these spells?" asked Arthur as he flipped through.

"Everyone one," said Merlin proudly.

Arthur shook his head disbelievingly. "You need to get yourself a _girl,_ Merlin."


	3. A Thousand Screams

**Title: **A Thousand Screams  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Merlin returned to the Crystal Cave and has been haunted ever since.

I'm not sure I like this. I had originally planned to write this as a one-shot, but decided to see if I could drabble it. This drabbling business is a bit difficult, eh? Anyway, hope you enjoy! Reviews are love. :)

* * *

><p><strong>3. A Thousand Screams<strong>

The sound of a thousand screams kept Merlin awake every night. Sometimes he cried. Sometimes he screamed with them. Sometimes he lay there with a giant, aching hole in his chest. He didn't know which was worse.

Tonight was a screaming-and-crying night. Gaius came to him, sitting on the edge of his bed with a candle in hand and hugging him close with the other.

"I told you not to go to the cave," he murmured gently in Merlin's ear.

Merlin, sobbing, clutched at him like a lifeline, but an embrace couldn't stop the dead from screaming in his head.


	4. Nothing At All

**Title: **Nothing At All  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Tragedy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There were no wars, no bandits, no sorcerers, nothing. But still there was death.

This one took a ridiculous amount of fiddling. Before I even finished the first draft, I tried it out and it was 144 words. I almost gave up and made it a one-shot, but then I'd've needed a new tragedy idea for this, and blah blah, too much work, I'm lazy, etc. Anyway, next up is **Crack**, because that was written before these last two but shunned to the wayside so all the fluffy pieces weren't in exactly the same spot.

Enough mundane chatter. Enjoy! And tell me what you like, don't like, etc. Feel free to suggest ideas to work with the genres I haven't used yet! (Minus parody, 'cause that one's reserved for next time.)

* * *

><p><strong>4. Nothing At All<strong>

There was no war. There weren't any bandits, or dragons, or sorcerers. There was nothing.

"Gaius," barked Arthur, striding in unannounced, "tell that useless lump of a servant to get to my chambers at a decent time in the morning. Or _at all_, for starters. Where the hell _is_-"

His eyes found the bed, and on it his manservant, pale and too still to be sleeping. "What...?" He felt the world rip out from under him.

"He wasn't well last night," croaked Gaius. "I thought it was nothing... but this morning, when I found him..."

Nothing, except a silent killer.


	5. A King's Life

**Title: **A King's Life  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Crack (Parody)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Things attack Camelot. Arthur gets a little bit excited. Just a little.

So, er. I wasn't going to write crack, since that's not a _technical _genre listed on FF, but then this happened and I couldn't let go, and parody's kind of the same thing, so yeah. Again, this thing was monstrously over the world limit at first. Enjoy! Tell me how/if you liked it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>5. A King's Life<strong>

"Sire," panted Sir Geraint, "monsters! In the courtyard! Half a dozen at least. Huge!"

"I'll take care of this," said the prince, drawing his sword.

Arthur quickly jumped from the throne and cut him off. "No, _I'll_ take care of it."

The prince blinked. "Are you sure, father?"

"Son, there comes a time in every king's life that is so unbelievingly boring, risking his life becomes necessary for survival."

"And that's now?"

"That's now." Arthur dashed far too enthusiastically for the courtyard, bellowing, "Merlin, something's attacking Camelot!"

Merlin appeared out of nowhere, a grin on his face. "Oh, thank _God_."


	6. When All Else Fails

**Title: **When All Else Fails  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Adventure  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When Arthur is captured and no one will help, Merlin and Gwen take things into their own hands.

* * *

><p><strong>6. When All Else Fails<strong>

"How does something like this even _happen_?" Merlin demanded furiously. "You let them take Arthur under your _very nose_, and now you won't send your own men to search for him?"

It wasn't surprising, but still very final, when King Olaf threw him out alongside Gwen, who'd had her own unexpectedly choice words with the king.

"What are we going to do?" said Merlin helplessly.

"I thought it was obvious." Gwen's calm but determined voice was startling. "We search for him ourselves."

And though they were in an unfamiliar kingdom, and Arthur could've been anywhere, that was what they did.

* * *

><p>I have a mini backstory to this in my head. It goes something like, "One of Olaf's guards is an asshole, teams up with bandits who are sick of being bandits and figure selling a prince is the best way to go about such things."<p>

Also, you might say, "But wait! Surely Olaf can spare a few men since it'll be less effort than starting a war with Camelot over a missing prince!" In my defense, this is post-S3 and Uther is too ill to do anything about it. Regardless of whether S4 thinks Uther is ill, I do. xD


	7. The Watcher

**Title: **The Watcher  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Summary: <strong> Sometimes Merlin's magic is all that will calm Uther down.

This was originally supposed to be in Uther's PoV, but it was too long and I COULD NOT shorten it and still have it even almost work. Thus why it's not anymore.

As I said before, feel free to suggest a drabble you'd want to see written, provided it can be categorized as something I haven't written yet! I can't guarantee I'll write it, but my brain doesn't like me forcing it to come up with new ideas every day or two. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>7. The Watcher<strong>

Sometimes Merlin simply sat and watched the king. It wasn't his job to tend to Uther, but he found himself in his chambers at least once a week, just to sit there.

Except sometimes, he did more. Sometimes Uther would sweat and mumble and fret in his sleep, and Merlin found enough pity in his heart to place a shaking hand on the king's brow and murmur the words to bring peace.

The time Merlin did this and Uther woke, he feared the pyre, feared burning. But when the king's eyes found Merlin's, he croaked only two words.

"Thank you."


	8. From Within

**Title: **From Within  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Horror  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Destiny hadn't seen this coming.

It's rather awkward naming these things, isn't it? For me, anyway. For reasons that will become apparent if they aren't already, this is AU in a mild sort of way. Enjoy! Or don't if you'd rather not. Either way, I'd love to know how you felt. :)

* * *

><p><strong>8. From Within<strong>

The screams and the flames and the smell of charred skin were all he knew now.

A single hour since his father had tried to burn a traitor.

An hour since Camelot had begun to burn instead.

"You can't do this," croaked Arthur, choking on the smoke. "_Please_." He was begging not for his own life, but for his kingdom, his people. This man knew that better than anyone.

Too bad Arthur hadn't known _him_ so well as he'd thought.

"Can't I?" Merlin mocked with a grin, and Arthur knew that yes, he could.

And Camelot fell to her knees.

* * *

><p>Sorry. I've just always wanted to write Dark!Merlin. I'm not sure my desires have been fulfilled. Something fluffy next!<p> 


	9. Sexism and Other Things Arthur Denies

**Title: **Sexism and Other Things Arthur Denies  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Family  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In which absolutely everyone is on a side that isn't Arthur's.

This was meant to go up AGES ago, but I'm lazy and preoccupied. School is unfun. And also, my newborn nephew is in the hospital with meningitis, and we don't know what that's going to mean for him in the future. :( Incidentally, my only background knowledge of meningitis came from a story by **LovesAngst **here in the Merlin fandom.

The name Llacheu is genuinely associated with Arthur's son; the name Adeldreda is merely pretty and I liked it. It is not from Arthurian legend. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>9. Sexism and Other Things Arthur Denies<strong>

"But Daddy," said Adeldreda in her best arguing voice, "_Llacheu _gets to fight in tournaments. Why can't I?"

"Yes, Arthur," added Gwen, fighting a smile, "are you saying women can't fight?"

"She's not a woman!" protested Arthur in an unnaturally high voice. "She's a _fifteen-year-old girl_, has everyone forgotten that? I can't believe you _want _our daughter to fight!"

"Don't worry, Dreda," grinned Merlin, "he just doesn't want Llacheu knowing how it feels, getting beaten by a girl. It's not nice, is it, Arthur?"

All at once, Adeldreda forgot her argument; her eyes widened. "You got beat by a _girl_?"


	10. No Anachronisms, Just TimeSpace Travel

**Title: **No Anachronisms, Merely Time/Space Travel  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Sci-Fi  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Spaceships land and Merlin's brain isn't absorbing things well. And what is this "planet" you speak of?

Blame all the science fiction I've been watching and reading. Told you I was running out of ideas! Enjoy the chapter; reviews are love!

Future updates for all stories may be... scarce, just to warn you. They might not be, but I don't know what's going to happen over here in RL. Let's just say things aren't looking very good for my nephew.

* * *

><p><strong>10. No Anachronisms, Merely TimeSpace Travel**

Merlin had hitherto seen many strange things in life. Most of them he put down to magic. This, however, went above and beyond the capabilities of magic. Even his.

"What sort of planet do you call this?" said the talking, green-skinned lizard-like thing, wrinkling what Merlin supposed was a nose. "The computer readings say _Earth_. I've heard about this place. Got all sorts of nasty things, doesn't it? _Water_." It - he? - shivered.

"Planet?" repeated Merlin, dazed and perplexed. "Computer? Earth?"

The lizard sent him an exasperated headshake. "Never mind," he sighed. "You'll figure it out in a few hundred years."


	11. An Uncrushable Soul

**Title: **An Uncrushable Soul  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Spiritual  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's unthinkable, that Merlin could just be _gone_. Sequel to 'Nothing At All.'

Look, I have as many drabbles as there are Doctors! Again, my main motivation for updating was just to say that it might take a little time to update everything else. My nephew is no longer with us, and that plus school has equaled a major lack of energy to write on my part. I think I'm getting back into the swing of things, though. My apologies. Enjoy! Reviews are love, and you can never have too much love, right? :)

* * *

><p><strong>11. An Uncrushable Soul<strong>

Supported more by a tree than his legs, Arthur observed the peaceful Lake of Avalon. That's what Gaius had called it, the day they'd come to put Merlin to rest.

"He's with Freya now," Gaius had murmured. Arthur didn't ask who Freya was; he assumed she was some goddess of magic. Magic he hadn't known Merlin possessed until he'd gone.

Was Merlin really _with _anyone? The concept seemed improbable, and yet... Merlin wasn't the body at the bottom of the lake. He was an uncrushable soul, and that just couldn't be _gone_.

Arthur prayed Avalon was more than a name.


	12. Lies

**Title:** Lies  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Anst  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It seems betraying the king is a daily occurrence. Merlin doesn't think he can ever bear to have Arthur think he's a traitor.

I know I've done this genre already, but it's been a while since I've updated, and I couldn't resist! Season Four is breaking my heart at every turn. I really hoped this episode would end in a wedding... -sigh-

* * *

><p><strong>12. Lies<strong>

"It seems my doom that all will betray me," Arthur lamented one morning while Merlin made the bed. Merlin sighed; this was going to be one of _those _days. "Am I really so unworthy of loyalty?"

"Your people love you," Merlin replied robotically.

Arthur scoffed lightly. "The people, yes. But not my friends. Tell me you at least haven't anything to hide."

With every betrayal, the hope of revealing his secret grew further away. His heart breaking for both of them, Merlin's voice caught.

"Of course not, Sire," he croaked. "Never."

Arthur found reassurance in the sound of another lie.


	13. Window Gazing

**Title: **Window Gazing  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Mystery  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The woman who keeps visiting Arthur is starting to make him think he's been wrong all along.

Rather than diving into the novel version of this that I wanted to write a long time ago, here's a drabble version of an idea I had! I know I've been terrible about updating these drabbles (and, er, everything) and I just want to say I'm sorry! I think I'm going to abandon the whole 15-genre rule in favor of whatever wanders along in my mind. Enjoy! And let me know if you'd be interested in a longer version of this, or if a drabble's plenty. I basically have this whole story in my head...

* * *

><p><strong>13. <strong>**Window Gazing**

Arthur stared out the small window with its horrible orange curtains, as had become his main activity, willing the view to change into something more familiar. The people here were starting to get to him - at least, the only person who ever spoke to him, the woman who came to his room daily.

What she said couldn't be true. He had to believe it, or he'd go insane.

"I know it's hard," said Dr. Fischer gently. "But this is reality, Arthur. Camelot is all in your head."

He scoffed to himself. Insane? That's what they already thought he was.


	14. Remember

**Title**: Remember  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst/Tragedy  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I will never betray Arthur Pendragon. I would sooner die."

This is me, too lazy to make this a one-shot. I think I like it better this way anyway. _Gracias _to my readers and reviewers; enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong> 14. Remember<strong>

"I will never betray Arthur Pendragon," he said, chin held high. "I would sooner die."

Merlin's captor smiled wryly. "They always say that. They say they'll never break. After the first few times, they're even more sure. 'I can take this,' they think. It's when you realize it'll never _stop _that you forget why it's worth it. Ask yourself, Emrys; will you remember?"

He remembered, every time the knife drove into his skin. He remembered through the screams.

When Arthur found him, broken and bleeding, he croaked to the speechless king, "I remembered."

Arthur never did learn what he meant.


	15. Letdown

**Title****: **Letdown  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family/Idon'tevenknow  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you." -Agravaine, S4

Re-watched 4.01 today, and the moment I heard the above quote, this popped into my head. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>15. Letdown<strong>

The night before Morgana took the throne, Agravaine sat alone beside his sister's tomb.

_"I've a bad feeling about this, Agravaine," _Ygraine had said, worried one night, a hand on her barely bulging stomach. _"Promise me, if anything happens, you'll take care of my child."_

He'd squeezed her hand and smiled. _"You're worrying for nothing. But yes, whatever happens, I'll take care of him. Or her_,_" _he'd added hastily when Ygraine raised her eyebrows.

Agravaine's vision blurred as he stared at his sister's engraved name.

He'd meant it then, yet Arthur would be dead tomorrow.

He'd let his sister down.


	16. The Magic of Mead

**Title: **The Magic of Mead  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Gwaine finding out about Merlin's magic had a lot more to do with alcohol than trust.

Was bored in geometry. Having zero homework is both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

><p><strong>16. The Magic of Mead<strong>

Gwaine finding out about Merlin's magic had a lot more to do with alcohol than trust. Nevertheless, the moment of revelation was a very special one indeed.

"Damn drinks," Gwaine said loudly, banging his hand on the table. He frowned at his mug. "Always runnin' out!"

Merlin giggled in such a way that he would later profusely deny. "Nah for me," he slurred. "C'mere, mead!" For some reason - Merlin could never quite explain why in future retellings - these words were magic enough to make his empty tankard refill itself.

Gwaine stared, shrugged, and held out his own mug. "Mine too?"


	17. Before It Claims You

**Title: **Before It Claims You**  
>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Comfort?  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Hunith feared the day she would have to stand over her son's grave.

Just a friendly reminder that I'm still alive. And tomorrow's my birthday! And apparently I have a thing for writing Hunith lately?

**17. Before It Claims You**

Ealdor didn't have midwives; women took turns assisting each other instead. When Hunith was younger, she'd spent weeks at Mariana's side, helping to look after her sickly newborn. He didn't make it.

"The worst part," Mariana said only days before her son passed, "is having to wonder if death will claim your child before it claims you."

Hunith didn't completely understand until years later, but then she had a son with a Dragonlord; when he opened his wide, gold eyes for the first time, she knew she'd spend her whole life afraid she'd someday have to stand over his grave.


	18. Promises and Lies

**Title: **Promises and Lies  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Summary: <strong>All these things he had been working for, all these things he had been promised... And all along it had meant nothing.

**18. Promises and Lies**

_Destiny, _the dragon had promised. He'd _promised_—there would be hope for the future. He'd promised great things—the rise of Albion, the return of magic, a shining kingdom headed by a shining king.

He'd lied, Merlin thought bitterly, sitting next to the body of his best friend with a gaping emptiness clawing at his stomach. There was no great destiny, no hope, no Albion. There wasn't even King Arthur anymore.

His life was a game that meant nothing.

For the first time in his life, Merlin allowed his heart to harden. It was better than the pain, at least.

* * *

><p>I am not bitter about the recent news <em>at all<em>.


End file.
